This application is to support the development of Dr. Kevin Doerschug so that he will become an accomplished clinician-scientist and independent researcher. Dr. Gary Hunninghake will assume responsibility as mentor to ensure the success of the career development plan. The focus of the proposal is an intensive research experience in studies of human lung injury and sepsis. To achieve this, Dr. Doerschug will continue formal training in the design and analysis of human studies, as well as scientific techniques to analyze specimens from human patients with acute lung injury and sepsis. Dr. Doerschug will complete didactic training in these areas including classes in epidemiology, statistics, cell biology, and microbiology. Dr. Doerschug's classes will culminate in a Master's Degree in Translational Biomedical Research. The research mentorship will involve active development of and participation in studies designed to identify factors involved in the pathogenesis of acute lung injury and sepsis. Specifically, Dr. Doerschug will focus on the role of circulating microorganisms as the stimulus for the inflammation that characterizes these diseases. Initial studies will include identifying bacteremia or fungemia in patients with SIRS (a common risk factor for sepsis and acute lung injury), using PCR to detect previously undetectable organisms. Additionally, Dr. Doerschug will investigate the relationships between circulating microorganisms and the development of acute lung injury, focusing on patient physiology and outcomes. Once completed, these preliminary studies will more accurately describe the relationships between infection and inflammation in these disorders. Further studies can then focus on the modification of host responses to these infections. Throughout Dr. Doerschug's career development, he will interface with trainees in clinical research, pulmonary medicine, and microbiology. This intellectually rich environment will help foster the career development of Dr. Doerschug, providing ample opportunity for critical review throughout the period of this award. Both the mentor and the institution are highly committed to Dr. Doerschug's scientific development and academic success.